<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be There by xxselinakylexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624616">Be There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx'>xxselinakylexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, This is cheesy I know, my hand slipped, selina opening up oh wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Selina returns the jewelry and goes to Bruce for.. well she doesn't really know but it's fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well she did it, it hurt like hell but just like usual she got it done. It seemed to be a recurring deed, like dreadful clockwork. Ask Bruce Wayne for money, have nothing to give him but a desire to pay him back. Still, she got the jewelry and returned it. Not that it hurt, more so the family wasn't even mad. So like usual she went back to Bruce, hoping he was awake.</p><p>“Selina?”</p><p>“Hey.” She replied awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Bruce hazily asked.</p><p>“Nothing.. Just wondering if you were up.” Came a weak reply.</p><p>“Selina what’s.. What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Why does something always have to be wrong for me to come? I can’t just be here to be here for a change?” Selina shot back, a little too harsh then she intended but he didn’t seem to be taken back by it.</p><p>“Did you return the jewelry.” He asked, more of a statement but she answered with a nod anyways. “How’d it go?”</p><p>Selina took a shaky breath,“Fine...” She tried to lighten the mood with a laugh but it came out more throaty than normal. “They didn’t even yell at me, they said it wasn't my fault. That Ivy was the one who killed them and I was just an innocent bystander-” She was rambling, he knew but Bruce couldn't bring himself to point it out.</p><p>“Selina...” Bruce said curtly, snapping her out of her mind temporarily, “It wasn't your fault.”</p><p>“It was! I- I should have known!” She insisted, shaking as tears pricked her lashes. “I know Ivy’s lost her mind but when I saw her I just.. Guess I saw the little girl I used to hang out with still.” </p><p>“That’s exactly what makes it not your fault. She’s not the little girl you knew and that's why you can't hold yourself accountable for her actions.” Bruce countered, walking towards her as she shed away.</p><p>“Right because you don't do that with Jerome? Hold yourself accountable?” She cried out, narrowing her eyes before rambling again. “I mean if you think Jerome is your responsibility or whatever then isn't Ivy mine? Or.. or Bridget? I mean she fried her brothers and I still tried to help her. I- dammit!” </p><p>Selina took a breath while tears rolled down her cheeks, making it harder and harder to speak. Perhaps it’s why she never opened up, too hard to speak as words caught her throat. Choking her until she just drowns herself into silence, thoughts screaming and pounding but never being let out. A treacherous habit sure, but it helped with survival. </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok, I’m here for you.” Bruce promised, placing a hand delicately on her shoulder, too scared she’d lockup at a hug. </p><p>“You're always <em>just here</em>.” She choked out, finally facing him. “I always come to you and I never know why, I always just take or ask and you just.. Just give me whatever the hell I need because why? You pity me just like everyone else, and I take it..I never give you crap! I- I can't even give you crap because I have nothing.” Tears demolished her cheeks, running down her neck as they were quickly wiped away from the back of the thief’s gloved hand.</p><p>“I don’t pity you Selina. I'm here for you, whenever and wherever you need me. Just like you are for me.” Bruce explained astonishingly. He looked hurt, hurt that she thought he could think less of her. It hurt, both of them more than they intended but at least she didn’t make a run for it when he wrapped his arms over her.</p><p>They stayed intertwined for a while, Selina sniffing as her arms tighten around his waist. Bruce shushing her as his hands ran over her unruly curls, no talking, no explaining, just them, being there for each other. Forever and always, Bruce and Selina, Bat and Cat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>